


Warmth is Found in Love

by mistysmagic



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistysmagic/pseuds/mistysmagic
Summary: Mary Eunice and Lana form a bond during their stay at the asylum, after Mary Eunice is revoked of her nun status. Upon their return to their life at home, they spend their first day back together.





	Warmth is Found in Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work i've ever written, i hope you enjoy :)

She had always hated that damn asylum.

 

She hated it more than anything in her life.

 

That asylum was the cause of so much pain. Nothing could ever be worse than Briarcliff. Lana shuddered in her vehicle as she drove down an empty road. She glanced over at the sleeping Mary Eunice, soft snores escaping her mouth.  _I'm so glad she's here...I don't know what I would do without her._  Mary Eunice became Lana's greatest friend in Briarcliff, after her possession of course. They were forced to stay even after Mary Eunice was freed from that awful demon that tormented the asylum halls. Mary Eunice became a patient, revoked of her nun status. She was so broken.

Lana was just as broken, and upon meeting each other, they were what helped one another to heal. Now they were inseparable. Lana kept sneaking glances at Mary Eunice, often swerving on the road.  _She's so beautiful when she sleeps._  Lana felt more than just friendly feelings towards Mary Eunice. Lana thought Mary Eunice was absolutely beautiful, no matter what she was doing. She had the softest voice, and she treated everyone she met with nothing but kindness. Mary Eunice was perfect in her eyes. No matter what the demon that rampaged her soul with all the world's darkness did, it didn't diminish Mary Eunice's light one bit.

Lana brushed a strand of Mary Eunice's hair behind her ear, and the car began swerving to the right. Mary Eunice stirred and mumbled, "Lana...pay attention to the...road." Lana chuckled and focused her attention back to the road. Lana was exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open. She looked at the glass face of her watch and read the time...10:56.  _About thirty minutes left to go._  Lana sighed. It was already so late, and all she wanted to do was collapse in her bed.  

She parked the car, and gently poked Mary Eunice. "Mary...we're home. Wake up, Mary Eunice." Mary Eunice's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned. Lana smiled. The blonde's hair was stuck to her drool-smeared face. Lana opened the door and flopped onto the couch. "We can start looking for places for you to live tomorrow. I hope you don't mind, it's just that I'm so tired and I-"

"It's fine, Lana." 

"You sure?"

"Yes. You need your rest, and I wouldn't want to do anything to make you more tired than you already are. It'll be fine."

Lana smiled once more. Mary Eunice was always putting others before herself, that's one of the things Lana loved about her.

Lana grunted as she pushed herself off the couch, and headed for her bedroom. Mary Eunice was in the bathroom showering, so Lana crawled into her bed and started to drift off into a deep sleep, when she heard the shower turn off. She opened her eyes, and waited for Mary Eunice to come to the bed. She didn't, instead she laid blankets out on the floor and flopped onto the makeshift bed. "Hey Mary, how are you feeling?" Lana didn't understand why she wanted to sleep on the floor, but she didn't say anything. "I'm alright. I'm just sleepy is all." Right after those words left her mouth, the blonde yawned, and rested her head on the pillow. "Goodnight, Lana." Mary Eunice closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Mary Eunice." Mary Eunice dreamed of Briarcliff, before she was possessed and before she lost her status as a nun. She still hadn't forgiven herself for everything she did when the monster was inside her. She didn't think she ever would. 

Mary Eunice's eyes burned when she opened them. The sun was peeking through the curtains, and her eyes had not yet adjusted from the darkness of the asylum. This was, after all, the first night she was back home in years. She slowly rose out of her bed on the floor, and looked over at Lana, sleeping peacefully on her side.  _How can someone be so beautiful all the time?_   She tip-toed to the kitchen, where she opened a newspaper and started looking at house listings. She needed a place to live, since Lana obviously wasn't going to want her to stay with her.

Besides, even if Lana didn't mind it, Mary Eunice didn't want to be a bother. It was time she learned to be independent. she circled cheap, affordable houses in red pen. She decided she should make something to eat. She made toast and eggs for her and Lana, she hoped that by the time Lana was awake her food wouldn't be cold. Mary Eunice hummed hymns and said her prayers. Even if she was no longer a nun, she still believed and wanted to practice her faith. She began thinking about how The Monsignor was furious with Mary Eunice after she was freed from possession, and took away her status as a nun. She could feel the heat of tears behind her eyes.  _Don't cry...don't cry._ Mary Eunice checked the clock on the kitchen wall. It read 8:42. She hoped Lana would wake up soon.

Lana opened her eyes, and turned over to look at Mary Eunice, but she wasn't there.  _Must've gotten up early._ Lana walked into the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. There were dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep in the past few nights. She walked out into the kitchen, where she saw a plate of food waiting for her. "Mary Eunice, you didn't have to do this." Mary Eunice looked up at Lana. "I made myself something, so why not you? It would have been rude to not make you anything. Besides, I don't mind it."

_Of course you don't. You never do._ Lana grabbed the listings off the counter, and looked at the ones circled in red pen. They were all relatively affordable, she would help Mary Eunice pay for it, of course, so Lana was pretty sure they wouldn't have much trouble finding a nice house for Mary Eunice to live in. "So, these are the ones you like?" Lana looked over towards Mary Eunice, who was reading a book in a chair placed in the corner of the living room. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I think they're small, but not too small. It'll be cozy." She went back to reading. "Mary Eunice...you know, if you'd like, you could stay with me. You could stay in the guest room." 

"No, I don't want to be bother to you."  _Besides, I'm not much of a roommate anyways._ "A bother? Never. You're my best friend, Mary."  _She could never be a bother. She means so much to me. More than she knows._

Mary Eunice closed her book, folding over a corner of a page to mark where she was reading. She placed the book back on the bookshelf, and sat next to Lana, who had just sat down on the couch. "Lana, I-thank you." Lana raised an eyebrow. "For what?" Mary Eunice looked up at Lana. "For being my friend. For being there to comfort me in Briarcliff when I felt like I had lost everything. That meant so much to me, and I don't know how I could ever repay you for it." Mary Eunice pulled Lana into an embrace, wrapping her arms around Lana's middle. The two women sat there for a while in the silence, holding each other. 

When they separated, Lana stood up. "I'm going out to get groceries, we need them. Want to come?" Mary Eunice nodded. They walked outside into the warm summer air, and got into Lana's car. When they arrived at the store, Mary Eunice handed Lana a grocery basket and they started down the aisles, picking food and basic items for the house. "You want anything?' Lana asked Mary Eunice. "No, I'm alright." They paid for their items, and headed home. While they were driving, Lana asked, "Do you want to do something?" Mary Eunice looked at Lana with confusion. "Like what?" Lana shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, anything." Mary Eunice thought up ideas of what the two could do, but came up with nothing. "I can't think of anything. What do you think we should do?" 

"Hm...maybe we can go out and walk around the park, or go out to eat?" 

"That sounds nice. I'm not very hungry, but if you are-"

"No, I can wait. Walking sounds nicer anyways."

The pair got out of the car, and Mary Eunice adjusted her skirt, smoothing it out. Lana grabbed Mary Eunice's hand and started to walk along the sidewalk. Mary Eunice took in her surroundings, she looked up at the tall trees towering over them, smiled as she saw the many flowers peppering the grass with colors of pinks, yellows, and whites. After drinking in the beautiful nature surrounding her, she looked down at her hand, with Lana's wrapped around it.  _Lana means so much to me. I care about her so much. More than anything, more than myself._  She felt light as a feather and the happiest she had been in so long. She didn't know why. "Lana, thank you for suggesting this idea."

"Of course, I love spending time with you."

"I don't know why but...I just feel so happy. Everything feels fine for once and I-"

Mary Eunice stopped. Lana understood what she meant. They never had to use much words when explaining. They understood each other so well. They had been walking for about ten minutes when they reached a small pond. There were ducks swimming around in the pond, and the ducks quacking made Mary Eunice giggle.  _She's so cute. I love her laugh_ _._ Mary Eunice's laugh was contagious, and soon Lana was laughing along with her. Children ran around the pond, playing tag with one another. Everything was so peaceful. Mary Eunice noticed a small child about the age of eight feeding bread to the ducks. "Lana, do we have any bread?" Lana looked over in Mary Eunice's direction. "In the car, why?" She noticed what Mary Eunice was looking at. "Oh, you want to feed the ducks?" Mary Eunice nodded. The thought of Mary Eunice feeding bread to the ducks warmed Lana's heart.

The young child came over and started to talk to Mary Eunice. "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you want to feed the ducks with me?" Mary Eunice smiled and nodded. "Of course, how could I say no?" The child giggled and handed Mary Eunice a slice of bread. Mary Eunice broke it in half and gave some to Lana. They each took turns feeding the ducks.  _She's the purest thing I've ever met. She really does have a heart of gold._ The small child hugged the two before running off to her mother. "That was so much fun!" Mary Eunice squealed. She had the happiest look on her face.  _I hope Lana enjoyed that as much as I did. She deserves to feel just as happy as I do._

"Are you ready to go yet?" Mary Eunice nodded. Lana stood up, and reached her hands out towards Mary Eunice, helping her up. Mary Eunice dusted the grass off her skirt, and grabbed Lana's hand again. They walked back towards the car, and Mary Eunice was looking up at the sky. "What are you looking at?" Mary Eunice didn't answer. "Mary Eunice?" She snapped out of her daze.

"Hm?"

"What were you looking at?"

"Oh, the sky. What else?"

"Well I know that. I meant why were you looking at the sky?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. It's pretty. Especially now. Look at the sunset."

Lana looked up at the sky, noticing the pinks and oranges that streaked across like watercolor paints."You're right. It is beautiful."  _Not as beautiful as you are, Lana._ Mary Eunice opened the door for Lana and dashed around to her side and sat down. She buckled her seat belt, making sure Lana did the same. "You ready?" Mary Eunice nodded. Lana started the car and they drove home, the car filled with silence during the drive.

When they arrived home, Mary Eunice took the groceries from the car, and unpacked the items, placing them in the cupboards and fridge. "You don't have to do that, you know." Mary Eunice shrugged. "Why not? It's not a bother to me, and I want to help out whenever I can." Lana smiled, affection for the blonde warming her.  _She's so perfect. I love her so much._ It was around evening time, and Lana was in the kitchen thinking of what to make for dinner.

"Lana, you don't have to make dinner."

"Are you sure? I don't mind it."

"Yeah, I'm not very hungry anyways."

"Alright then."

Lana flopped onto the couch beside Mary Eunice, wrapping an arm around her. She looked up at Mary Eunice, and noticed her eyes were misty with tears. "Mary...are you alright?" Lana looked at Mary Eunice with concern. "I'm fine." Mary Eunice's face felt warm from the tears behind her eyes, and she had to blink multiple times to stop the from falling. "Please, Mary Eunice, tell me what's wrong." Mary Eunice didn't look up at Lana. "I'm just thinking about losing my nun status. I'll be fine." Lana wrapped Mary Eunice in a hug, and Mary Eunice leaned into the embrace. "Mary Eunice, please don't beat yourself up over this again. I know, it hurts. But you have to move on eventually. it'll get better, I promise."

Mary Eunice pulled away from their hug, her face reflecting her hurt feelings. Lana wiped the tear from Mary Eunice cheek. "Oh, Mary...I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I-" Lana took Mary Eunice's hand, intertwining their fingers. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Mary Eunice blushed a bright pink color, hoping Lana didn't notice.  _Oh, Lana. You're beautiful. I love the feeling of your skin on mine._ Mary Eunice scooted closer to Lana, resting her head on Lana's collarbone. Lana felt comforted and warm whenever Mary Eunice was so close. She loved her so much, all she wanted to do was keep her safe, even if Mary Eunice didn't feel the same.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything."

Mary Eunice hummed, and little giggles escaped from her throat.  

Mary Eunice looked up at Lana, and Lana cupped her cheek with her hand, brushing her thumb over Mary Eunice's lips. "You're beautiful, Mary Eunice." Mary Eunice turned a deep red. "Th-thank you." Lana looked deep into Mary Eunice's eyes, taking in their color. They were an ocean blue, with flecks of gold in them. They were the most beautiful blue eyes Lana had ever seen. Whenever she looked at the blonde, her stomach flipped. "I mean it, you're divine." She hesitated for a moment, then leaned in, grabbing Mary Eunice's lips with her own. Mary Eunice let out a soft gasp, but then melted into their kiss. Mary Eunice's lips were wet and soft, and they tasted like strawberries.

Their lips parted, and Lana felt like she almost couldn't breathe. She never thought she would have the courage to kiss Mary Eunice, no matter how much she had wanted to. Mary Eunice smiled, wrapping her arms around Lana and laying her head on her chest. Lana took the blanket off the couch, and wrapped it around them. "Goodnight, Mary Eunice." She ran her hand down Mary Eunice's golden hair. "Goodnight, Lana." They fell asleep to the sound of soft rain falling outside, feeling safe so close to each other.

 


End file.
